onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Eleven Jurymen
| occupation = Jury members of the Enies Lobby court, Pirates (former) |leader = Baskerville |residency = Enies Lobby |status = Unknown }} The Just Eleven Jurymen are the strongest and most fearsome of the troops at Enies Lobby under Baskerville's command. They are eleven men each wielding a large ball on a chain. They wear masks and they have tattooed the word on their left arm. Appearance The Just Eleven Jurymen are all tall, muscular men who wear spiked shorts, a helmet and some armor on their shoulders. They are usually seen smiling toothily. Personalities The Just Eleven Jurymen are determined to convict as many pirates as they can and do not care whether the people they encounter are actually guilty or not. Abilities and Powers As the men that compose the jury of Enies Lobby, they have the power to decide if criminals judged there are innocent or guilty. The Just Eleven Jurymen have great physical strength since they are able to swing large flails. They are strong enough to injure Yokozuna, who regularly challenged the Sea Train. However, one was easily detected and defeated by Sanji. History Past Origin of Title The Just Eleven Jurymen are the final say in whether a criminal sent to Enies Lobby is guilty or innocent. The Jurymen themselves are pirates who are faced with death and have decided since they have no other fate they will try and take as many other criminals as they can with them. This means that they will pronounce anyone they come across as "guilty" regardless of circumstance. Because of this notion they have adopted, in the history of Enies Lobby no one has ever been pronounced innocent by the Jurymen. Enies Lobby Arc When the Just Eleven Jurymen first appear, they are seen attacking Gomorrah using their flails. Later, one of them tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but the attack was deflected by Yokozuna and the attacker was easily defeated by Sanji. When Zoro attempted to get to the roof, he was confronted by two of the Jurymen. As the battle proceeded, two more Jurymen confronted Yokozuna, two confronted Kiwi and part of the Franky Family in the right tower of the courthouse, and two confronted Mozu and another part of the Franky Family in the left tower. One of them was about to hit Nami and Chopper when Zoro destroyed the floor below him and defeated the Jurymen with Tatsu Maki. Yokozuna is seen defeated by the two Jurymen he was fighting earlier, and Oimo and Kashi jump in and beat them. In the courthouse, Mozu and Peepley Lulu and Kiwi and Tilestone defeated their respective Jurymen and cheered at their victory. The Just Eleven Jurymen were not seen after their defeat. It is unknown whether they escaped the Buster Call. Major Battles *Just Eleven Jurymen vs. The Straw Hat Pirates, Franky Family, and Dock 1 Foreman **Three Jurymen vs. Gomorrah **A Jurymen vs. Yokozuna and Sanji **Two Jurymen vs. Roronoa Zoro **Two Jurymen vs. Yokozuna, members of the Franky Family, Oimo, and Kashi **Two Jurymen vs. Kiwi, members of the Franky Family, and Peepley Lulu **Two Jurymen vs. Mozu, members of the Franky Family, and Tilestone **A Jurymen vs. Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Zoro Trivia * The title "Just Eleven Jurymen" is a pun since there are usually twelve people in a real jury. "Just" in this context means both fair (despite the jury being unfair to all) and that there are only eleven instead of the regular twelve. * Only ten of the Jurymen were shown clearly in the manga. It is unknown whether or not one of the shadowed Jurymen who attacked Yokozuna was any different than the ones shown. References Site Navigation fr:Onze Jurés it:Undici giurati integerrimi pl:Jedenastu sprawiedliwych ławników Category:Former Pirates Category:Enies Lobby Staff Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Multiple Characters Articles Category:Enies Lobby Characters